Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates to the field an apparatus for controlling the barking of pet dogs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device that senses the target dog""s bark using vibration detector and applies a stimulus targeted to a dog""s olfactory senses to deter the dog from barking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most pet owners know the problems associated with controlling the barking of a pet dog. Dogs naturally bark for many reasons such as to signal other dogs, to define their territory, to communicate excitement or fear and to warn prior to an attack.
Where dogs are kept on large tracts of land, such as farms, the barking of a dog is generally not considered a nuisance. Instead, it may be regarded as a signal of an event requiring the attention of the landowner, for example, a person approaching or a strange animal in the area. However, where a dog owner lives in an area closely proximate to other people, the barking of a dog can become a nuisance to both the dog owner and the neighbors.
Various techniques have been developed to control the barking of a dog. First, the bark of a dog can be controlled surgically by the removal of the larynx. However, this solution is usually unacceptable to the pet owner as unnecessarily cruel and expensive. Second, standard obedience techniques can be used to train the dog to not bark, but this is time consuming and often requires the presence of the owner to correct the dog. If the owner is absent from the home for long periods of time, such as at work, the dog may learn to not bark only when the owner is present, remaining a nuisance while the owner is away. Third, a muzzle can be utilized to prevent the dog from barking. However, the muzzle must be periodically removed to allow the dog to eat or drink. While unmuzzled, the dog is not constrained from barking. The need for supervision prevents use of a muzzle for extended periods of time. Further, the intermittent bark control associated with the periodic removal of the muzzle, necessitated by feeding, provides opportunity for the barking to present a nuisance. Finally, remote and automatic systems using various trigger mechanisms have been developed to control the barking of a dog.
An apparatus for controlling the barking of a dog through application of a spray deterrent, or spray control bark collar is shown and described. The spray control bark collar administers a dose of a substance capable of being sprayed in response to the barking of the dog. The spray control bark collar detects the barking of the dog through the measuring of vibrations produced by the dog. In addition, the spray control bark collar delivers successively larger doses of the spray deterrent to the dog to deter the dog from further barking should the dog fail to respond to previous deterrent attempts. Finally, the spray control bark collar monitors the usage of the spray deterrents to gauge the amount of the deterrent substance remaining in the deterrent substance reservoir.
The spray control bark collar includes a vibration sensor responsive to the bark of the dog. An amplifier amplifies the output of the vibration sensor to increase the level of the sensor output for further processing and accurate sampling. A processing device monitors the amplified output and activates the stimulus delivery mechanism as necessary. Decision-making logic within the processor determines whether a stimulus is needed. The stimulus delivery mechanism is a spray mechanism that delivers a controlled dose of a deterrent substance. The spray delivery mechanism includes a solenoid connecting a reservoir containing a deterrent substance, which is held under pressure, to a valve directing the deterrent spray at the olfactory senses of the dog.
The solenoid and valve assembly includes a bobbin, which houses the solenoid components. The bobbin further defines an axial through opening creating a volume for fluid transfer. A through opening is threaded at one end and receives a threaded valve. The valve includes a valve output connected to a discharge channel that opens to the internal volume of the bobbin. A plunger rests in the through opening below the valve. The plunger includes a seal configured to engage end of the discharge channel that opens to the interior volume of the bobbin. The seal is formed from a material that is flexible such that when the seal is brought into engagement with the valve, the discharge channel is effectively closed so that no fluid can escape through the valve. A spring biases the plunger to maintain the plunger in a closed position. To open the valve, the bias of the spring is overcome using the solenoid by passing current through the windings. This creates an electromagnetic field that pulls the plunger back against the stopper, thereby allowing the pressurized deterrent substance to enter the discharge channel and escape through the valve. The pressurized deterrent substance enters the volume of the bobbin through inlet, which is open to the reservoir.
The vibration sensor includes an exposed probe adapted to engage the throat of the dog and move in response to vibrations of the dog""s vocal chords. The probe is mounted on a post that passes through an opening defined by the case. Inside the case, the post connects to a transverse member that is in engagement with a piezoelectric sensor. The vibration sensor is designed with a plurality of gaskets arranged to accomplish three goals. First, the outer gasket and the inner gasket serve to seal the case and protect the internal components of the spray control bark sensor from moisture and other environmental exposure where the post passes through the wall of the case. Next, the outer gasket and the inner gasket serve to isolate the vibration sensor from the case to reduce the detection of vibrations transferred through the case instead of the probe. Finally, the internal gasket is positioned between the case and the piezoelectric sensor to amplify the sensitivity of the piezoelectric sensor.
The spray control bark collar is designed to give the pet owner a warning when the deterrent reservoir is getting low before the reservoir becomes empty. Obviously, if the reservoir is empty, then the spray control bark collar does not serve as an effective deterrent. The general method involves resetting a counter when the reservoir is filled. As the deterrent is applied, a counter is incremented to keep track of either the number of or the total time of the application of the deterrent. The counter is monitored and when a threshold value is reached, a low reservoir warning is produced. The counter is reset by the activation of a refill switch when the reservoir is refilled.
The spray control bark collar includes a progressively increasing spray deterrent designed to discourage barking using the minimum amount of spray necessary to achieve the desired deterrent effect. Generally, the spray deterrent begins with a minimum dose of the substance applied to the dog in response to a bark. In the illustrated embodiment, the dosage is controlled by the duration the spray application. The processing device controls the timing and activates the solenoid for the desired spray duration.